We propose to continue work on the characterization of bovine pineal antigonadotropin using isolation methods established in our laboratory. These include gel filtration, ultrafiltration, partition chromatography, ion exchange chromatography, thin layer chromatography, electrophoresis and quantitative amino acid analysis. A determination of the sequence (structure) of the compound will be undertaken and synthesis of the compound will be carried out in order that comparisons with the natural product can be made. Studies on the effects of the purified antigonadotropin on the development of puberty in immature animals, and others relating to the inhibition of ovulation in adult female rats, will be continued. A search will be made for the site and mechanism of action of the antigonadotropin.